


Morty Kisses

by Batmanfan11



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmanfan11/pseuds/Batmanfan11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets kisses!<br/>And Morty explains why they got their kiss!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morty Kisses

##  _Because you never left._

Quiet and alone, Jerry Smith read through the morning newspaper in the sanctuary of his personal study. Within the walls of his space, the room was lined with his prized Titanic poster to his intellectual books on advertising. It was his private space away from the family and away from the ridicule. It was 6 in the morning and everything was going his way.

“Hmm. They really shouldn’t of put these two sections so close to one another. It gives mixes messages. And who on earth would use that kind of font to sell their funeral business?! Someone needs to be fired.”

The flip of the page of the paper would soon turn into his down fall. The hard crinkle of the paper gave Morty enough sound to cover up the door being open and shut. He smiled to himself and got on the ground, crawling to the back of the recliner.

“These are so good sales. I need to tell Beth about it. Shrimp doesn’t go down that cheap for long.”

Morty, rolling his eyes at his father’s words, slowly pulled himself up behind the chair so only half of his head poked out from behind it. He looked down.

**_Perfect!_ **

Morty then moved his head back down and off to the left side watching his father read through the paper on the right side. He had to time this perfectly. Morty watched his father move his head just enough to the right as he finished the last sentence in the paragraph.

_**Go!** _

Morty poked his body all the way out from behind the chair and gave his father a big kiss to his left ear.

And just about gave Jerry a heart attack.

* * *

##  _Because you never gave up._

“Should I keep reading _Captain Julian’s Conquest for Booty_ or _Boss’ Affair_? Choices choices.”

Beth had a glass of wine next to her and two love novels in front of her, both had bookmarks placed in their pages. She had the afternoon to herself as everyone was doing their own thing today and it was another gloomy day. But not sad gloomy. Just calm gloomy. It was a perfect day for a nap and warm tea.

But she was not a _nap and warm tea_ kind of person.

No.

Beth was a _sex novel and glass of wine_ kind of person. 

As the clock struck 12pm, she picked up the novel  _Boss’ Affair_ and opened up to the bookmarked page. Ah yes, Mr. Keen was just about to get his ass beat by Mistress Silvia. Lovely pair. She took a sip of her drink and read the book as it took naughty and even dangerous turns in a sexual lifestyle.

**_Man. I wonder if Jerry would be into this?_ **

“Hey mom?”

Beth slammed the book cover side down so Morty won’t be able to see it. Her light blush covered her cheeks and slightly over her nose. She could blame it easily on the wine. She already drank about half of her bottle but just like her father, grown to have a higher alcohol immunity.

“Yes, Morty? Was is it?”

He walked over to her side of the bed with his arms in front of his little body.

“I was wondering if I can put in a pizza for lunch. I really don’t want anything cold- Hey, what’s that out the window?”

Curious, Beth turned toward the window to see the weather worsen. The rain and wind had broken a few limbs in their neighbors yard and a few stray pink flamingos were flying down the street.

“It’s a sto- OH!”

A big, wet kiss was being smacked on her cheek, making a very loud sucking noise. Morty gave the loudest kisses. Beth couldn’t help but laugh as Morty ran out the room, giggling.

* * *

##  _Because you’re always there for me._

_**[Sent at 7:01pm]** _

_Why can’t you just sneak out and come over to my house?_

_**[Received at 7:02pm]** _

_Summer, I like living. My parents would kill me if they found out I snuck out to see you._

_**[Sent at 7:03pm]** _

_Pussy_

Summer groaned and slammed her head against the couch arm and closed her eyes. Why was her boyfriend such a fucking dweeb! Ugh! She snuck out of the house all the time and she never got caught!

He laid her phone flat against her stomach and placed her hands on it, waiting for his text. He would probably answer back with like Cunt or Bitch or something of the sort. She didn’t really care. She can deal with his shit until tomorrow night where they have a date night planned at the Mini Golf park. They would apologize and then act like a love sick teenage couple everyone knew them as.

**_I wonder if his dick is as long as the club? Wait, that would be painful. Maybe like, 1/6 of the club. That would be good enough. And the width of the grip thing. Yeah. That’s good enough._ **

 Then a cool wetness hit her nose and her eyes snapped open.

“MORTY?!”

Last thing she saw was him sprinting up the stairs laughing as her phone vibrated on her stomach again. Summer flipped it over, rubbing the kiss print off her nose.

_**[Received at 7:06pm]** _

_I’m out. See you in 10 minutes._

* * *

##  _Because I know you care._

Midnight.

Morty used the cover of the night to his advantage and stealthy tip toed into the garage. He could see Rick working on a new machine at his desk, completely oblivious of anything around him. He usually got like this when it was late and he was all alone in the garage.

No distractions.

No people.

Just him and science.

Morty would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous but at least Rick liked to share his science with Morty. He watched as the man blindly reached for tools and looked over blue prints and recalled measurements. It was all imprinted in Rick’s brain and nothing was going to get in his way.

Morty slouched his shoulders and walked over to Rick, terrified he would step on a crumpled piece of paper of a failed blue print or on a discarded tool. He needed to stay as quiet as possible.

This man was hard to catch off guard.

He slowly made his way to him till his chest was next to Rick’s back, slouched over his work bench.

The only light in the room was from a metal, home made lamp. Morty made sure to stay in Rick’s shadow to not give him away to Rick’s peripheral vision. For a 70 year old, he had pretty good eye sight.

**_He probably has some kind of home made medicine that he uses to make sure his body is in top condition._ **

**_Except for his ass._ **

Morty shivered at the memory of putting two large and pointed seeds in his ass. He would be lying if it wasn’t interesting in putting things in his ass but not something he would do again with seeds.

Morty shook himself away from his thoughts and went back to the task at hand.

He looked straight at his target, took a deep breath, and hit it.

His lips made contact with Rick’s bald spot.

He’d never run faster in his life then he did right then.


End file.
